one_piece_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Island
Cherry island is, for the most part, covered in dense Jungle. The small town which isn't is famous for it's cherries. Where the island isn't covered in dense jungle there are vast cherry farms that are said to be the tastiest cherries in the world however there aren't very many of them and they are very expensive to buy. The very upset Koala Jeff finally reached land after hours of dragging eucalyptus through the sea he puts him on the shore of the island so he dosent just wander in to the unknown . After a couple more hours eucalyptus finally regains consciousness asks Jeff to go get some leaves and vines so he can patch up his wounds and so they eventually heal. after a little while longer the sun finally starts to rise and they see magnificent trees full of luxurious looking cherries growing on top of them. Eucalyptuses first instinct was to climb up the tree he did this but slower than he expected since he has not fully healed yet he starts to bite in the juicy cherries and feels a sense of peace for a second before swallowing the delicious bright,red cherries. After awhile he noticed something someone was missing? then it hit him Bruce and luscious was gone he quickly climbed down the tree and ran towards Jeff quickly and nervously when he asked him he herd the news that they where captured and was going to be killed for attempted murder eucalyptuses face instantly turned from joyful to a furious beast ready to rip someone apart. He started to sash the tall beautiful trees down in a fit of rage while Jeff tried to calm him down but the only thing that was able to do that was Bruce who was not present. (43 EXP) Grey and his crew had been at sea for many weeks now searching for criminals to arrest and to assist the world in many other ways that a marine is obliged to do. "Ahoy men, I know it's been a long night." Grey says standing at the helm steering the ship towards a nearby Island. "And we have been at sea for some time without much of a break, so I thought to myself we'd have a quick stop for the day somewhere nice, quiet and peaceful." The crew cheer a bit as Grey manoeuvres the ship over the calm sea. "I thought I'd take us somewhere I can't say I've been before but have heard lots about. The famous Cherry Island, I hear the cherry pie is to die for." The crew cheers. Grey smiles "You've earned it men we all deserve a day off." He says as he steers them into port. "DROP THE SAILS! DROP ANCHOR!" He calls and his crew do as commanded. "All right lads we'll stay here for the day, have fun." He says smiling as he walks across the gangplank onto the port of a very small, very pretty village. (83 EXP, 40 PXP) Eucalyptus decides to travel into deeper into the island where he sees many unknown things to him until he reaches a small village where he starts to look around curiously at all the shops and attractions there is to see luckily this calmed him down so he did not do anything irrational but many people stared at him in disgust as a half naked man was walking around town like a beast and nothing like a koala. eventually he gets near the end of the village where he sees a man wearing a similar outfit to cross a man he truly despises for taking his friends away from him he stands frozen with a mixture of emotions going through him as the man talks to the many other people about things Eucalyptus couldn't understand one bit. Eventually he turned is head in curiosity of what this "Pie" actually was. (65 EXP) Grey, in the Black outfit with a black cape that was red on the inside, notices the strange man. "Uh guys you go on ahead I'm going to see if this man is okay." The others go on past the man into town. Grey, who appears unarmed at least he doesn't have a sword strapped to his belt, approaches Eucalyptus. "Hello sir? I am Captain Edward Grey. You seen rather disorientated. May I lend you a hand?" He asks in a very calm tone as not the startle him. "Don't worry I am a friend." He outstretches his arm in a way to show trust. (88 EXP) Eucalyptus slaps his hand away since all these people have done to him are bad things he then jumps back and screams at him in a unique fighting stance similar to a what a beast would do he then says in a very slow voice "fffriend"He then begins to curl into a ball like he just had a horrible memory and he starts to weep in a suffering tone and then begins to smash the ground with his fists until they start to bleed leaving a giant hole in the ground before falling over like he just remembered the bad memory again. (77 EXP) "Hmm?" Grey says to himself he looks rather sad if anything. Suddenly his eyes light up as he has an idea. He leaves the crying koala man and enters a nearby pastry shop. "Excuse me ma'am could I please buy a cherry pie?" a few seconds later and with a lighter wallet Grey returns to the crying Koala man. He kneels beside him and places down the pie. He lifts up a piece and eats it making a very happy sound as he does showing he enjoys it. "It's very good friend, please help yourself." He says invitingly, offering the koala man the pie. (83 EXP) eucalyptuses face instantly lights up while this man hands him this pie thing and reaches out and takes the whole thing and eats it quickly and mercilessly until there is nothing left he then hugs this person he now calls a friend with joy and affection before asking him "you friend?" with cherry smothered allover his face. (71 EXP) Grey smirks at the strange thing clung on to him. "Yes. I'm a friend. I'm Edward. What is your name?" He asks trying to politely remove the koala man from his side. He pulls a handkerchief out from his pocket and wipes the cherry pie off of the koala mans face, removing some of the dirt while he's there. "There much better. You'd attract flies. Hahaha!" He says happily with a smile on his face. (88 EXP) My naaame? Eucalyptus the kkoala king. MY friiend bruce gggone taaken by cccross the marine he will kill him then (eucalyptus then begins to cry in the thought of his friend)i sad and hee cant see me whenn i am truly like him when iiiget the koala koala fruit so i fit in with my friends also lucious gone too. Hee strong though he water man i no what do you help? (43 EXP) Grey seems to just about be able to translate what Eucalyptus said. "Well Koala king it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid I've never met this man cross but I am a marine also so I should be able to find out where they are. I'm not too sure quite how much help I can be. I can't just attack a fellow marines ship you see but I can find out where they are and where they are being taken to." He says kindly. "Why were your friends taken?" He says. He notices the empty pie tray on the ground he places his hand on it causing it to expand and create a small explosion destroying the litter. (77 EXP, 20 DF EXP) "to the nearest town to be put jail then killed because offf me."how can you make thing go BOOM like that? did you devil fruit like evil man too? I want to ggget kaola i nver been out of koala island so i dont knoow language or places bbut the red things and pies are goodd. Also i need new bo-jitsu staff mine brroke fighting ccros so i can do anything with out it. (54 EXP) Grey smiles "Well by talking to me you seem to have picked up English very quickly. I did eat a devil fruit, I don't know very much about them though I just know I can make things go boom." He grins "I ate it by accident but it does come in handy I must admit. The red things are called cherries. This is Cherry Island." He stands up. "So this Bo-jitsu staff. Can't say I've ever heard of one but does it look anything..." He does a back flip causing his cape to dramatically cover him up for a second but when he's next on his feet he has two metal rods in his hand which he quickly puts together, they both extend slightly as he does until he is holding a metal pole in his right hand. "Like this?" He says with a smirk "I must admit I do like being dramatic he says as he walks back over to Eucalyptus where he stands now leaning on his pole. (92 EXP) YES but mine wood and especially made to be able to fight the way ido with out going SNAP unless imake it wich i did so i could live from cross when fight but then i lost the rest of the staf when i abbandoned ship and had to leave bruce when i was sleeping. only bruce make staff me no nobody else but normal staff do for now. i can do back flip too watch he then puts one of his hands flat onto the ground the suddenly fly high in to the air volting over greys head and landing behind him but a fair distance away he then smiles with joy. (43 EXP) Grey smirks "Heheh you would of done very well in the circus I know a group of people who would just love you. Back to matters at hand however, your friends. Are they human? And what did you do to get them arrested?" He says as he picks up his pole and walks towards the strange koala man. (62 EXP) well man was mean at strore so i got angry and destroyed town he then cam over and we fight we than run since too many people and me tired i calapsed then i woke up here and jee the turtle who is tthe other side of the island told me bruce the koala and lucius the apaca was arested for attempted murder. (44 EXP) Grey looks a bit surprised. "Attempted murder and they've been taken by Cross the marine? Are you sure you want us to pursue them. I would really like to help them but honestly I don't think we can... I can't attack another marines ship even in this case and if you were to do it alone you'd surely die. We may be able to save them if we wait for them to be taken to a town but even that is almost suicide. I want to help you friend I really do but the best I can do is maybe get you in the same cell as them before they die and is that really what you want?" He asks in a heart felt tone. (74 EXP) NO i will not let them die there my friends you no leave friends to die i dont care if i die i must save friends tell me where they are i wil defeat water man i need sand bruce said and things that get water then i save they wouldnt want me to leave them are adventure just start. so you help? (56 EXP) Grey sighs and lucks a bit unhappy. "I cannot help you full on assault another marines vessel. I can find out where he is and take you to him if you're really that set on killing yourself but I cannot help you fight him. If I'm disgraced as a marine there's no way I'll be able to help people like you again. It's for the best for me to stay out of it. You're welcome to come aboard my ship for some time however but that's all I can really do I'm afraid." (88 EXP) please take me to him they all i have they family so i dont care i will die for them if i need to all i need i new staff and soehow to get to him and i go save them thanks you for your help you are a realfirend eucalyptus then smiles joyfully. do you know where i can get staff? i cabt fight with out one. (44 EXP) Grey smiles "I can point you in the right direction but if it comes to a fight between you and the water man I will have to side with the water man I'm afraid, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you though. I wouldn't know where to get a staff like that I'm sad to say, I suppose that's down to you to find." (75 EXP) ok i g make one he then walks into the jungle and begins smacking a tree until it falls down he then feels how durable it is then smiles. he then begins to take apart the wood until there is one straight pole but not the exact same as how Bruce made the staff but he was fine it was a little thicker and heavy then what hes used to he then begins to swing it around in fast swift motions and vaults over it testing if it ca hold the pressures he is putting on the staff. he then walks back to town where grey was and says "i got it". (26 EXP) Grey smiles "Fantastic. Well my crew and I are spending the day on the island I shall go join them in the local tavern and tell them about you. I shall meet you on the docks before we leave and you can accompany us on the open sea until we find out where your friends are." He says as he turns to walk off with his pole in his hand (88 EXP) "ok i go sleep and train in the jungle good by" Eucalyptus then started to hit the trees with his staff knocking them down in won swoop the getting his reward the heavenly cherries that laid on to. when it started to get dark he climbed up the tallest tree he could find and fell asleep on top of the leaves . (44 EXP) Water and Fur Don't Mix, Captain Cross and his Right-Hand! Cross was sitting on the main dock area with the wind blowing through his hair and pushing his hanging cloth slung around his left shoulder. He stared out into the sea with a quizzical look that many knew him for when he was pondering facts such as where the sea came from or how it was made. As he looked outwards he made a small circling motion with his left index finger that swirled a small amount of water from the air near his lap as if to keep his mind occupied on other things. "This world... so vast and untamed. We stand on it's perch gazing outwards to see only endless sea and uncharted territory for the taking. In the end, shall the brave explorer's control this unique world or shall we succumb to it's will?" Cross recited this saying from his mentor back when he was in the Marines Training Facility back on Honey-Comb Island in the West Blue before coming back to reality form a sharp sniffle and mechanical whirring to his left. Dropping the water he looked over to see his First Mate, Vincent Pinkerton. "Sup, Master Chief?" he asked in a half-phased tone. (98 EXP, 50 DF EXP) Vincent was leaning against the railing reading up on his secret project when Cross spoke to him. Vincent looked over his right shoulder at him his googles against his forehead. "Going over my project. Do you always get so deep in thought over simple water?" he asked giving him a playful grin. " If you like it so much I could throw you into it and you can ask it all the questions you want." Vincent then folded up the paper he was reading and put it into an interior pocket of his jacket. (78 EXP, 40 PXP) Cross chuckles to himself and stands up from his wooden chair. "Throw me in the water you say? How about I make your arms match then?" Cross jokes flicking Vincent's metal arm which makes a solid ping noise. Cross looked back out into the ocean placing his hand on the ship's exterior. "I love the sea but I guess you're right I do dabble too much in the theatrics of things. How are you, my Sniper?" he asks folding his arms and looking Vincent over. He rarely ever saw Vincent on the deck with him constantly in the lower portion working on his projects and guns which half of the time blow up in his face anyways. "What's this secret project? Is it... you know?" he asked a little worried about Vincent's well-being as the Marines were strictly forbidden from studying or attempting replications of the Three Legendary Weapons. Cross dismissed this thought with a smile and shake of his head before inhaling a large breath of air. "So, I heard you got recent mail from your folks back on your home island, good news I assume?" he asks before fiddling with his bandoleer that his sword's sheath hung from. "I would assume so, your uncle hasn't seen a bad day in months since you've been sending money home." (88 EXP, 50 Cap EXP) "They are doing fine. The money really helps them and they send me some stuff through the army like metals." Vincent then changed his posture so he was leaning against the rails with his back. "Plus I have been looking into old texts and have some ideas on how to better equip us for fighting these pirates. Especially their strongholds." He said giving Cross a sly smile. Vincent then looked at his arm and moved the fingers and wrist a little. "My aunt and uncle still don't know about my arm." Cross shook his head at the memory of the time a Sea King attacked their ship. "I wasn't expecting one of those monsters so close to shore." Cross said with a dissatisfied look on his face. It was a bright day that day with moderate sailing winds and a beautiful reflective surface. Cross had set sail towards the South Blue so that Hunter could visit her folks and Cross would have ample space to train. The trip was only two hours into its voyage when rumbling was heard under the ship. Cross knew instantly what was to occur and shouted for everyone to get below deck... but it was too late. (80 EXP, 40 Cap EXP) Vincent stared at his hand as the memories can flooding back. Vincent was in the crow's nest where he always was. He was watching for enemy ships when the rumbling started. Then out of nowhere a giant monster , that he later would learn was called a sea king, broke the surface and attacked the ship. As Cross yelled to get below Vincent was climbing over when all he saw was an orange body with huge eyes staring directly at him. Out of instinct Vincent fired at it but for its size it was useless. The sea king then charged the ship causing Vincent to lose his grip with the crows nest and fell towards the front of the deck. He hit the railing near the front and luckily fell to the deck with a sickening thud. As he hit, his gun he was holding slid across the deck. Everything went black for a few moments but as he regained his sight all he saw was pearly white teeth sink into the deck and his arm between the shoulder and the elbow. Vincent looked in horror as his blood only created a small stain on the creatures teeth but blood was squirting out of the wound. He watched the creature withdraw into the sea as Vincent screamed at it and as Cross came to his aid he blacked out. Days later Vincent woke up in the hospital and saw his arm gone from the shoulder and bandaged up. (95 EXP, 45 PXP) Cross came to Vincent's aide and placed pressure on the wound at a nearby pressure point to slow the bleeding. The Oyster Puffer dove back into the sea for a few seconds before breaking the water once again. Cross was so enraged he lost control of his powers for a short second and threw his arms to one side causing a massive tidal wave to slam into the beast and nearly flipping Streamflow in the process. The beast receded back into the bright depths and Cross went back to holding pressure. "Vincent? Vincent!" Cross came back to his senses once he heard the waves crash against the side of the ship. He looked over and saw Vincent's mechanical arm before smiling. "Besides the irony of me calling you my right hand when yours is like that, I wouldn't have wanted a better First Mate." he says with assurance. (80 EXP, 50 Cap EXP) Vincent looked up and blinked a couple times to regain his senses. "Thanks and you just use that to start conversations with girls in bars and parties." He smiled at Cross and gave him a punch in the arm with his metal one. "So what you going to do if we meet that koala guy again? Going to try arresting him again?" (81 EXP) Cross nodded and chuckled at the joke with his unique laugh. "Tahahaha." Shortly after regaining his composure Cross looked down at the others at the bow of the ship. "Not all the time. Speaking of girls at bars, how goes your search for a lassie to hold? I know you failed with Ashlein on board but at least she didn't shoot you down in a literal sense." Cross said remembering the time they docked for a party at Cocoyashi Village. The two were drunk flirting with one another until the morning when Ashlein found out and nearly shot Vincent in the middle of the village for being in her section of the house. "Besides, I still think you have a chance with her, just try being sober next time." he says chuckling. Cross felt a splash from the waves hit his face and he grunted in pain wiping it away. (84 EXP, 50 Cap EXP) "Eh been busy working on my" Vincent did a quick look left and right to make sure no one was in earshot " projects. I would rather be around long enough to find a girl anyways. I try for Ashlein she won't have to shoot me. She would just throw me overboard and laugh as I drowned.' Vincent shakes abit at the thought of water and drowning. "Besides I still don't know enough about that fruit you gave me in the hospital. All I know is when I get mad I become a humanoid wolf with great strength but the mind of a squirrel and i'd rather not get into a relationship until I can control it better." (75 EXP) Cross chuckles at the thought of seeing a wolf-squirrel hybrid. "I told you to come running with me at Nocturne Island but instead you got drunk with Otto and fell asleep on the ship until I needed you. As for the koala man I don't really care for him. With his injury across his chest he should be left either dead or unconscious as of right now." he said folding his arms and turning to lean his back against the edge of the ship. "Hmm, we should have a day just to ourselves to test these powers out. You definitely need to practice as you shed in your sleep, not to mention the beard you brow sometimes." Cross mentions remembering one morning waking up and seeing what looked like a human ape laying in Vincent's bed. "I was definitely not drunk enough that day to deal with your complaining." he said laughing. (91 EXP, 60 Cap EXP). "You try growing a beard in your sleep and not feeling itchy and miserable. Well I could also use a day to test out my project but all I need is a blacksmith to make some casings for me and we can test it out. I promise you wont be disappointed this time." Vincent gave Cross a smile clearly proud of his recent accomplishment. "So we could head into the jungle here and test out our devil fruit powers after I find a blacksmith." (46 EXP) Cross nods as he notices a nearby island approaching in the distance. "Hey, draw us in slowly alright? Head up to the crow's nest and before you test out the extension system of your arm again make sure you warn us. Last time you nearly broke the mast because I'm guessing you forget the arm is metal compared to hitting wood." Cross states as he dashes back up to the wheel of the ship. "Ashlein, Hunter, Otto, Brad, all of you get to your positions before we pull in and drop the flag, I've had enough instances of piracy under my belt for a lifetime." he says to the crew as they scramble onto the deck. Ashlein came out wearing a similar cover to Hunter only hers was white and had a dagger at her side revealed. Otto was a man with scraggy hair and a thin look to him but was an excellent marksman as well as Helmsman. "I'll handle this." he said with his deep scratchy voice. Cross nodded and went to grab the ropes on the sail alongside Hunter who was struggling a little. "Oh come on Hunter, you're stronger than this." he said pulling the rope allowing her to get her footing back. (94 EXP, 67 Cap EXP) Vincent nodded and walked to the main mast where the crows nest was located. He looked up, rubbed his hands together and started climbing using the available network of netting and ropes to get to the top. Once there he picked up his sniper rifle he left up there and began to scan the horizon before looking towards the port. He saw ships of all sizes there but he could tell most were trader ships. He then began to try to make out the flags to see who was in dock and if any where pirates. As far as Vincent could tell none of them where pirates and began to go back to scanning the horizon for any unexpected guests.(81 EXP, 50 PXP) Cross waited for Otto to get them closer to the shore before letting go of the rope to let Ashlein and Hunter tie it up along the mast. He moved his gaze to Brad who was towering over Otto at the helm next to him in his silent demeanor. Brad was a gigantic monster standing well over eight feet tall and had muscles that looked like giant stones along his body and arms. As the ship's martial artist and jailor he fit the bill perfectly. Cross remember back to when he recruited Brad seeing that island in the distance of the North Blue where animals were experimented on in frenzies leaving those who lived there in a constant state of survival and fear. Brad stood out among all of them with his natural instinct of protection and survival but kindly attitude. "Alright, once we're docked we'll pick up supplies using the Marine's money. No bother in using our own honestly so one of you go below deck and fish it out." Cross commands. He knocks on the mast to get Vincent's attention and looks up. "Hey, Master Chief, are you going to stay here and watch the ship or come along? You might find something useful." he shouts up to him. Geez, any closer to the scope and you're become one with the rifle. Cross thought to himself. (91 EXP, 78 Cap EXP) Vincent climbed down with his sniper slung over his back and after a about a minute landed next to Cross. "All I need is a blacksmith and some gunpowder along with other miscellaneous equipment and I will be set. SO just point me towards the market with enough beli for that and ill buy you a nice pretty pink bow so you can feel special." Vincent smiled at him and went to his quarters to grab the satchel on his bedpost which had some brass his aunt and uncle sent him per his request along with 10 more rifle cartridges for his sniper rifle that sat on his nightstand. After grabbing the cartridges off his nightstand, he took his knife out from under his pillow and put it in its sheath on his belt. After double checking he had everything he went back outside to meet up with cross and everyone putting the brass ingot in the satchel he grabbed from his bedpost, putting the strap over his head and letting it rest on his mechanical right shoulder. "Ok, I'm ready when you are." (71 EXP) Cross slapped Vincent across the back of his head as he passed him and left towards the front of the boat. He grabbed the rope ladder and tossed it over board until it hit the ground with a thud scattering dust. "Alright, all ashore. Brad you watch our two prisoners would you?" he asked looking at the behemoth of a man who simply nodded before marching down below deck. Cross ignored the ladder and jumped off of the ship landing on the beach with a loud whoosh of noise from the surrounding sand. Cross stretched his arms and back before hearing Vincent come down the ladder and speak to him. "Go have fun, I don't control what you do." he said placing his hands in his pockets and walking away. (88 EXP, 64 Cap EXP) Vincent adjusted his rifle and headed into town to find a blacksmith. In his search he had to go through the market and while he was there he used some beli from the marines accounts to buy a barrel of gunpowder and got some Ammonium Picrate in a couple of jars and put the ammonium in his satchel while the barrel would be delivered to the ship. As he continued walking he found a blacksmith near the edge of the market. Vincent went inside and started a conversation with the man and told him what Vincent wanted to do. The blacksmith looked at Vincent quizzically as he pulled out the 5 brass ingots and the blueprints he drew up a few days ago. They negotiated a price and a handshake later the deal was done and what beli Vincent had left after the earlier purchases was used up on this new project and to keep the blacksmith quiet. Vincent was informed he would have his design this afternoon and he could pick it up then. So to kill some time Vincent went back to the ship to take a nap while he waited for his order. (89 EXP, 45 PXP) Cross folded his arms as he walked into the two and looked around. He inspected each house closely and made his way towards the small marketplace that his crew had entered. He inspected the fruit for any signs of Devil Fruit that may be nearby but to no avail and with a sigh he continued his walk. "Well, good to know there's no random Devil Fruit users." he says before seeing Vincent walking into a blacksmith's shop. "There he goes, up to no good again." he says before passing the store and looking for the rest of his crew. (80 EXP, 45 PXP, 50 Cap PXP) Vincent woke up after a few hours and after taking a nice stretch, he climbed down and proceeded back into town. Vincent went back to the blacksmith and he handed Vincent 10 brass cylinders that were open on one side and the other side had a thinner plate that stretched across the entire bottom of the shell and then a little more. Vincent smiled ear to ear and thanked the man carrying the shells back to the ship. On the way back he ran into Cross "Looking for everyone Cross?" Vincent said looking over the stack of 10 brass shells. (67 EXP) Cross eyed the brass shells before picking one up and feeling the weight of it. "What exactly do you plan on doing with these, Master Chief?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Before Vincent would reply he'd sigh and place the shell back in the pile. "Be careful alright? I don't need another accident on board the ship." he states. Cross pats Vincent on his metal shoulder and walks past him moving towards the nearby diner hearing some scuffling inside. When he gets inside there are two men inside fighting, one obviously drunk and the other a neatly-suited business man. "Oh for the Sea God's sake." Cross walks forward and plants his foot down folding his arms. "Do we have a problem here?" (99 EXP)